


Green Day Imagines

by emiyoungblood360



Category: Green Day
Genre: Green Day - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiyoungblood360/pseuds/emiyoungblood360
Summary: These are mini stories made up of things from everyone’s minds.Requests are open for everyone!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Billie Joe Armstrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re having trouble sleeping and Billie sings you to sleep.

Green Day Imagine #1

I was having trouble sleeping and kept tossing and turning. I jolted awake without screaming and Billie noticed. And thank god I didn’t have a nightmare or anything.

”Everything ok?” he asked.

”Cant sleep.” I admitted. 

He pulled me into his arms and placed a delicately butterfly kiss on my forehead, which comforted me a little. He then caressed my arm. He laid us down, my head now on his chest listening to his soothing heartbeat.

”Is there anything else I can do to comfort you?” he asked softly.

I lifted my arms and wrapped them around him in response. He does the same. I loved his cuddles.

”Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?” he offered. I had also loved the sound of his voice, and it calms me down to the core as it made me feel like home.

“I’d love that. Any song.” I snuggled deeper into his chest.

He began by humming an unfamiliar melody. He stroked my back, tracing small circles. His heartbeat was very calming. Then he began singing in a soft and delicately manner.

Where can I find the city of shining light  
In an ordinary world?  
How can I leave a buried treasure behind  
In an ordinary world?

The days into years roll by  
It's where that I live until I die  
Ordinary world

What would you wish if you saw a shooting star  
In an ordinary world?  
I've walked to the end of the earth and afar  
In an ordinary world

Baby, I don't have much  
But what we have is more than enough  
Ordinary world

Where can I find the city of shining light?  
In an ordinary world  
How can I leave a buried treasure behind?  
In an ordinary world

Baby, I don't have much  
But what we have is more than enough  
Ordinary world

I drifted off to sleep in his arms and to the sound of his voice and his beating heart.


	2. Billie Joe Armstrong (Requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Billie in high school.  
> Y/N=Your Name

Another boring ass day in school. Nothing but the same old shit that teachers lecture us kids. And I was one of them. 

Of course my first class is English class and I ended up being seated next to this annoying ass popular girl who won’t stop yapping about Ariana Grande. I wanna chop her fucking head off!

School went in a blur and I bumped into a boy, causing all my stationary stuff fall off. “Oh shit! I’m sorry. Let me help you.” His hand touched mine, but I didn’t flinch. His beautiful green eyes were glued to mine. “I bet we haven’t met,” he said. “Name’s Billie. Billie Joe Armstrong.”

“I’m Y/N.” I say shyly.  
“What a beautiful name.”

He noticed how shy I was. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m just shy. That’s all.”

“It’s okay to be nervous.-“ He pulled me into his arms, embracing me,which comforted me a little-“I know we’ll make good friends you and I.”

I couldn’t believe it. When he talks, his voice was so soothing, making the butterflies go away to the point where I didn’t feel nervous anymore.

“Wanna hang out?”  
“Sure.”

A couple days went by and we got to know each other. We hung out and everything. He introduced me to his band Green Day with Mike Dirnt and Tre Cool. I listened to their songs and lyrics.

When Billie went to take me home, he wanted to surprise me with something.

“Y/N, I’ve been thinking about this moment for a while. And I’ve never gotten the chance to tell you this until now.”

“What is it? I’m dying to-“

His lips crashed into mine. My first kiss! It was magical! I wrapped my arms around his neck before my hands slid down to his chest. He pulled away.

“That was the most magical thing I’ve ever experienced!” I exclaimed.

“Do you wanna maybe go on a date with me sometime?” he offered.

“YES!” I squealed! I hugged him and kissed him again. I found my happily-ever-after-like destiny and it will always be him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to request an imagine, you can reach out to me on Wattpad (username is Sinner360). Until then, hope you had a great day!😊


End file.
